


Winner's Prize

by kevinduras



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinduras/pseuds/kevinduras
Summary: After completing everything there is to do in the latest Project DIVA game, you find yourself awarded an incredible prize like no other...
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Winner's Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shantae's Reward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554432) by [Goombario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario). 



You’ve finally done it. At last, after countless hours of practise and memorisation, you’ve finally done it. You’ve finally achieved a perfect score on every single level of _Project DIVA Megamix_ on every single difficulty. With a perfect score on _The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku_ , **Extra Extreme** mode as your final conquest achieved, you slump back in your chair, letting the feeling of ultimate victory wash over you.

 ** _Congratulations,_** the game says. _**You’re a true master! New mode unlocked!**_

You feel a brief tinge of confusion at this message. _New mode? How can there be even more to do in this game? I’ve done literally everything there is!_ But, curiosity beckons you, and you head back to the main menu. Sure enough, a brand new option has appeared: _**Winner’s Prize.**_

 _Huh_ , you think, _this must be some kind of special art gallery as a 100% completion reward, or something._ But there’s something odd about this. Not a single one of the game reviews you read mentioned anything about this “Winner’s Prize”, and you don’t remember hearing anything about it from anyone else you know with the game.

But then again, you’ve just become the only person you know to completely 100% everything in the entire game. Eager to see what exactly this “Winner’s Prize” consists of, you select it. _Maybe it’s some kind of bonus video, or an exclusive art gallery,_ you think. Although, whatever it is, the game seems to be taking a very long time to load.  


After a strangely long time, the game finally finishes loading, bringing up an unusual message screen written in strangely unpolished English, as if it had been somehow missed in localisation or something:

_**THANK YOU for playing Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Mega39s!** _

_**Your** _ _**「Winners Prize」 is now ready. Please note your Prize may only be claimed once per day.** _

Below that is a menu prompting you to choose a Vocaloid. Beginning to wonder what exactly this “prize” could be even more than anything, you choose Miku. The game takes a second to load some more, and then a sudden beam of light begins to emanate from your television. Shielding your eyes from the intense light, you just barely see the beam focus to a point on the ground in front of the television, before spreading upwards, in the shape of…

_No, it… it couldn’t be…?_

Hatsune Miku herself has just materialised in your room. You get up, stunned at the sight before you. You rub your eyes and pinch yourself just to make sure this isn’t some bizarre dream or hallucination, but nope. Hatsune Miku is actually, really standing right there in your room.

Frankly, it’s a little bizarre to look at. She still retains her anime-esque design, and she somehow seems to retain a bright cel-shaded appearance ****in contrast to the lighting around her, but she’s definitely there. She seems to be pretty much actual size, albeit fairly short, coming in at just around 5 feet in height. You walk around the room just to make sure that it’s not some clever trick of projection or augmented reality, but nope. She greets you with a cheerful “Konnichiwa!”, smiling and waving.

Your heart’s practically beating out of your chest, so all you can do is just stare at her in shock. She doesn’t seem to take it personally. She begins to say something else, but whatever it is, it’s in Japanese, so you can’t understand a word of it. Looking to the television, you see that the screen presents a rough, unpolished translation, so you undock the Switch to hold in front of you.

From what you can gather, she seems to be saying that as a reward for your persistence, dedication and skill at the game, Miku herself has come to congratulate you and give you your prize in person. She jumps up with a cheerful “Omedetou!” (one of the few Japanese words you’ve come to learn), seemingly materialising confetti and party streamers out of nowhere. Frankly, it’s kind of bizarre. The sensation of hearing an actual physical being speaking in an obviously synthetic and melodic voice strikes you as just a little bit unsettling, in a way.

Some of the confetti lands on you, indicating a physical presence. Curious, you reach out and touch Miku, poking her face ever-so-gently. Sure enough, she’s really there, with a soft feel to her skin that’s almost better to the touch than a real girl. She flinches slightly, but she doesn’t seem to mind. You ruffle a hand through her hair, almost marvelling at its impossible softness, and she smiles, seemingly enjoying it.

You put the question of how exactly this is working out of your mind and return to the game. Looking back at the screen, you see that she asks you what sort of “prize” you want to claim, and you practically fall over in shock at the options the game provides:

_**Prize Selection:  
  
Hand service  
Fellatio service  
Feet service  
Paizuri service  
Nakadashi service  
** _

You reel at the provided options. This wasn’t what you were expecting at all! While the phrasing of the options may seem a little vague, you’re well-acquainted enough with porn and hentai to recognise terms like _paizuri_ and _fellatio_ any day. It takes a moment for your mind to process the screen before the full implications hit you, and they hit you like a truck.

_My prize for 100%ing everything is that I get to… **fuck** Hatsune Miku?! Like, for real?!_

Ordinarily this sort of thing would be the kind of opportunity you’d jump at the chance to have, and yet seeing her actually standing right there, in front of you… you feel strangely hesitant. But she seems more than happy to “reward” you, so you figure you may as well stop worrying and just enjoy it.

Feeling like you just want a taster of your prize instead of the full thing for the moment, you pick **_Hand service_**. The menu disappears, replaced with options that, based on the icons next to them, allow you to customise your “prize” to a degree. One option allows you to adjust her clothing (and even whether she should wear any at all), while another allows you to change what mood she should be in. Right now she’s set to the default “Happy” mode, but there are also settings like “Reluctant”, “Angry” and even what seems like some kind of “Ahegao” mode.

While this is all going on, however, you almost fail to notice that Miku has gotten down on her knees and begun to pull your trousers down. She seems to struggle with it a little, so you give her a hand, standing up and pulling down your trousers yourself. You decide to leave the underwear to her, and she wastes no time in pulling them down for you, allowing your erection to spring free. She flinches a little, and stares wide-eyed at your dick in what you try to forget is simulated amazement. After all, you’re not exactly small, but you’re not much bigger than average either.

A weak whisper of “Su…sugoi…” comes out of her mouth as she wraps a soft hand around your erection. You at least know enough Japanese to know what _sugoi_ means, but you don’t have much time to think about it before you find yourself distracted by the highly pleasurable sensation of Miku’s soft, digital hand slowly stroking your cock. She admires at it with a kind of reverent awe as she strokes you, slowly at first, but gradually speeding up over time.

Her delicate, calculated touch feels a hundred times better than any time you’ve ever jerked off, and soon she has you moaning in pleasure. Remembering the options, you reach for the Switch and toggle the clothing options, her iconic outfit disappearing in a flash, leaving her in just a pair of striped _pantsu_. With some amusement, you notice that the developers seem to have thought of everything - the game even has a breast slider option. Although they seem pretty much fine to you as they are, you push the slider just a tad to the right, and sure enough they expand ever so slightly right before your eyes. There’s a perfectly pleasing amount of jiggle to her breasts as she strokes you - not too little, yet not so much as to look silly.

Miku continues to stroke you, occasionally pulling her eyes away from your dick to look up at you and saying things like “Does it feel good?” and “I want to see you shoot it…”. While the handjob feels amazing, you also want to see more of what Miku can do, and tap the option for _**Fellatio service**_. Immediately, she stops stroking you and wraps her mouth around your dick.

The feeling is indescribable, except that it feels utterly amazing. She takes in every inch of your erection and rolls her tongue around it, licking and sucking every part of it. It feels so good you immediately begin to feel your legs wobble, and half-sit-half-fall back into your chair as she lovingly services you. Occasionally she lets up to teasingly lick the tip, or run her tongue up and down the length of your dick, or fondle your balls for a moment. Almost subconsciously, you bring your hands up to her head, gently guiding her back-and-forth along your length.

Overall, however, her blowjob is immensely pleasurable, and in what feels like no time at all you feel about ready to blow. Whether by some feat of programming, or perhaps just magic, she somehow senses your impending orgasm and asks “Is it time? Are you ready to shoot it for me?”, before returning to sucking you. Glancing at your Switch, you notice a new menu prompt has appeared on the screen:

_**Facial finish  
Oral finish** _  


Although her blowjob feels so good you can barely think straight, you tap the option for **_Oral finish_** , and Miku immediately responds, sucking your dick even harder and faster. You begin to moan uncontrollably, your toes curl up, and your hips begin to buck and twitch uncontrollably. With a final grunt, you push her head right down as you cum hard into her mouth. Her eyes open wide as you flood her mouth with your cum, and yours roll back as an orgasm more powerful than any you’ve ever felt before rocks your body. Ten spurts, eleven, twelve, and still your dick is pumping gallons of cum into her soft mouth.

After what feels like hours, your orgasm finally subsides and you slump back into your chair in pure euphoria. Miku pulls her mouth off your dick and opens up wide, showing you her cum-filled mouth with an almost prideful satisfied look before swallowing the results of her work. Any other time you’d be questioning the mechanics of how exactly this works, and where exactly it just went, but your mind has practically gone numb from the pure pleasure you’ve just experienced.

Miku giggles, kisses you on the cheek and stands up. “I hope you enjoyed your reward! I can’t wait to do some more with you soon!” she says, waving goodbye as the beam of light re-emerges to pull her back into the television. She disappears, and a new message appears on the screen:

_**Thank you for enjoying Winners Prize for today. Please come back tomorrow for next prize!** _

The message hangs around for a minute, before fading out. Before long, the game has booted you back to the main menu. Still dazed, but beginning to regain your sense, you try and select the Winner’s Prize option again, but the game only tells you:

_**Winners Prize may only be claimed once per day. Please come back tomorrow.** _

You sigh, closing the game. Looking around you, you see all the confetti and streamers have disappeared too - there isn’t a trace to be found that Miku was ever there. You briefly wonder if what just happened wasn’t some kind of crazy dream or hallucination, but a few subtle signs tell you that it was very much real - your dick remains slightly wet, it has a slight colour to it like a mark of turquouise lipstick… and there seems to be a faint leek-ish smell hanging around the room.

 _I love this game_ , you think, as you change the settings on your Switch to tomorrow’s date, ready to claim your next prize…  



End file.
